Pushing Through The Pain
by lita4277
Summary: Will Jenna and happy finally be together or will people try to keep them apart? Part two of my Happy/Jenna series
1. REUNION

6 MONTHS LATER

CHICAGO, ILLINOIS

SAMCCO CLUBHOUSE

FRIDAY NIGHT

10:30 P.M.

Jenna sighed as she pulled into the clubhouse. She missed Happy badly, but she knew she couldn't go back right now. As she out her car in park and reached for her purse, her door was suddenly opened. Turning, she saw Jake. " You ass! You scared the shit out of me!" Jenna yelled. Jake chuckled. "Jenna, what are you doing here? " Jenna looked at him like he was an idiot. " I'm here to play soccer. What the fuck do you think I'm doing here? I'm here to work. " Jake shuffled his feet. "Didn't you get my message?" He asked her.  
>"No. What message?" She asked him. Jake avoided looking in her eyes, which made Jenna uneasy. "Jake! What message?" Jenna demanded. Jake finally looked her in the eyes. " We're expecting some visitors tonight." He finally said. " Oh, is that all. That's not a problem. " Jenna shrugged. Jake shuffled his feet again. " Ok, you can stand there and shuffle your feet all night of you can tell me who these mystery visitors are. " Jenna snapped. " Jake stuttered out " Um Um " Jenna raised an eyebrow. She had never seen Jake look or act like this. Even when she came here 6 months ago.<p>

FLASHBACK

As Jenna pulled into the lot, she couldn't help but think that she should have never come back here. She didn't have a choice however. She knew that they would give her a place to lay low and help her with anything she needed. She walked in the door and was immediately meet with a gun pointed to her back. Sweeping her leg out she knocked the guy to the floor. As she turned around, she saw the guy laying on the floor laughing.  
>"Well at least you still have your reflexes. " Jake said standing up, and hugging her.<br>"So why are you here?" He asked her seeing her hugely pregnant stomach.  
>" It's a long story" Jenna said rubbing her stomach. " I got nothing but time. " Jake said, steering her to an empty table. As she told him her story she saw his face go rigid with anger. " You can stay here as long as you need. But you do know that eventually your gonna have to go back right? Cause you know Happy and Clay are looking for you. " Jake told her. " I know. I plan to go back. Just not right now.<p>

END FLASHBACK

"Jake who is coming here?" Jenna demanded. Suddenly the roar of motorcycles filled the air. Jenna froze. " It couldn't be. It's impossible." She whispered, recognizing the sound of one of the bikes. As they pulled into the lot, she slowly turned around and met the eyes of the man she had been running from for the past six months. Quickly getting into her car, she sped off. Pulling into her driveway, she ran into her house and locked the door.  
>Happy begin beating on the door, demanding she open it. Pulling out her cell phone she called Jake. five minutes later, she heard the roar of a motorcycle. five minutes later, she heard happy leave. Jake knocked softly on the door and called out "He's gone. Let me in" As Jenna opened the door and Jake slipped in She said " I knew this would happen sooner or later. " She said walking back to her bedroom. Pulling out three suitcases. She walked into the baby's room and pulled all the clothes from the dresser and put them in the suitcase. Waking up the live in nanny, she handed her another suitcase.<p>

Walking back to her room, she started opening drawers and shoving clothes in. "Don't you think he deserves to meet his daughter?" Jake asked, watching her pack. Jenna sat down on the bed. " He's gonna be so mad at me. " Jake sat next to her. "I'm sure he's back at the clubhouse and Clay is talking to him. But what did I tell you when you got here? Your gonna have to go back sooner or later. " Jake said. "I know. I just didn't think it would be this soon. " Jenna said running a hand over her face. Suddenly Jake's cell phone started ringing. As he spoke to whoever it was, Jenna couldn't help but think about Happy. Snapping his cell closed, Jake turned to her and said " Sooner is now. Happy is destroying the clubhouse, demanding that I bring you there. " Jenna sighed heavily. " you can follow me on your bike. Might as well get this over with. " Jenna said going into the nursery and picking up Jade. As she got Jade changed, She opened her eyes. Not for the first time, Jenna thought " She looks so much like her Daddy. " As Jade cooed, Jenna snapped her onesie on. As they drove to the clubhouse, Jenna briefly thought of ditching Jake, but knew it would only make things worse in the long run. As they pulled into the lot, the only thing Jenna could think was " Here we go. " As she got out of the car and grabbed Jade's carseat, she could hear glass shattering. As she walked to the door, it suddenly flew open. There stood Happy. And he looked pissed off.

As she pushed past him, he reached out and grabbed her arm. Shaking his hand off, she kept walking. Setting the car seat on the bar, turning to face Happy She could see him looking at Jade with an unreadable expression on his face. "So, how long have you beed hiding here? I've been looking for you everywhere." Happy said. " I've been here ever since i left charming. I know you've been looking for me, even though i asked you not to. " Happy said " What did you expect? you ran while you were pregnant with my child. " Jenna yelled " Maybe i wouldn't had to if i hadn't saw you with that whore!" Jenna picked up Jade as she begain to cry. Happy reached out to touch Jade, but Jenna shifted her weight, Bloack Jade from Happy. Happy's eyes went flat black. As his hands curled into fists, Jake stepped in front of Jenna and Jade. "Bad move" was all Jake had time to think before happy's fist connected with his face. " Are you fucking him now?" Happy yelled in her face. Jenna rolled her eyes and handed Jade to Gemma. Taking off her Sweatshirt she turned her back to Happy and lifted her hair. Turning back to Happy she yelled " No! i'm not sleeping with him or anyone!" Happy froze.

"So you mean to tell me that you've been here for six months and the last person you fucked was me?" He asked her. Jenna simply nodded. Fast as a snake, Happy picked up Jenna and ran into the dorms. Sitting her on the dresser he said " We clearly have some things to talk about. The last person i was with was the night you left. I'm not all that clear on what happened. All i know is things got blurry after i had my third pint of jack daniels." Jenna crossed her arms. "And that's supposed to make me feel better?" Jenna huffed. Happy sighed and sat on the bed. "I'm not trying to make excuses. I'm just trying to explain. " Jenna looked at him. " i'm not looking for an explantion. you know what you did was wrong while you were doing it. So why did you do it?" Jenna asked him.

Happy ran his hand over his head. " I have no answer for that. All i know is that I'm sorry and I know that i shouldn't have done it. But i love you. And i've carried this around for six months, hoping you would come back. " Happy said pulling out a chain from under his shirt. Jenna walked over to him and looked at the chain. Resting there was the engagement ring she had left taped to the goodbye note six months ago. Jenna's eyes watered. "You know it's gonna take some time for us to get back to where we were in charming." Jenna told him, sitting down next to him on the bed. "I know, But i'm willing to work on it if you are. "Happy said ripping the chain from his neck. Taking the ring from the necklace, he turned to her and said " So, can i finally put this ring back where it belongs? " Jenna held her breath. "No. We still have some things to work on before that happens. How about if you finally meet your daughter? " Jenna asked him. Happy's eyes lit up.

"What's her name?" He asked her, excitement on his face. "Jade LaBrava." Jenna said. Happy's face broke out into a huge smile. " You gave her my last name?" He asked her. Jenna scoffed. " Of course i did. She's your daughter. " Suddenly happy stood up, and practically dragged Jenna to the bar. Jenna walked over to Gemma and took Jade from her. Turning to Happy she said " this is your daughter, Jade" Happy backed up slowly. Jenna looked at him confused. "Happy? Don't you wanna hold her? " Jenna said walking over to him. Happy swallowed hard. " No. Keep her away from me. " Jenna handed Jade to Gemma and walked over to Happy. " What's wrong?" she asked putting her hand on his arm. "She's just so small. What if i hurt her?" He whispered to Jenna. "It's ok. you won't hurt her. Just be gentle. "Jenna said, dragging him over to Gemma.

As Gemma placed Jade in Happy's arms, Jade opened her eyes and cooed. Running his finger down her face, he couldn't help but feel awe as she reached up and grabbed his finger. Looking into her eyes, he knew that if he messed up again, Jenna would take Jade somewhere and he would never see either one of them again. He vowed that he would never let that happen. Jenna walked over to them and took Jade from his arms and put her in her carseat. Happy looked up in suprise. "Why did you do that?" Jenna picked up the car seat. "It's past someone's bed time. Do you wanna come with us and help?" Jenna asked happy. Happy said " Sure. I'll follow you on my bike. " As Jenna put Jade in the car and opened her door she felt Happy behind her. Turning around, Happy wrapped his hand in Jenna's hair and kissed her passionately. Jenna wrapped her arms around Happy and returned the kiss. As happy broke the kiss, he spanked Jenna on her ass. Jenna moaned and Happy smirked. " It's been so long since i heard that. You're gonna be doing that over and over tonight. " Happy said walking to his bike.

As they pulled into the driveway, Happy climbed off his bike and walked over to the car. " You need any help?" He asked her. "Nah, i got it. " Jenna said taking Jade out of the car. As they walked into the house Jenna said " Follow me. You can put Jade down for the night. " As Happy followed her, he couldn't help but notice how homey the house was. As they walked into the nursery, Happy barked out a laugh. Painted on the wall where Jade's crib was sat a HUGE motorcycle. As happy lloked closer, he realized that it was his motorcycle. " I painted that " Jenna told him, putting down the car seat. "How?" Happy asked her. " From memory. I spent alot of time on that bike. " Jenna said. " That you did. " Happy said putting his hands on Jenna's waist and kissing her. Jenna pushed him off. " Not in our daughter's nursery. Happy felt a tremor go through him when Jenna said " our daughter " Happy leaned down and picked Jade up. Placing her in her crib, He smiled as she drifted off to sleep.


	2. Wedding Bella And A Pissed Off Bride

To all my loyal readers, your support has pushed me forward. Forced me to write even when I really didn't want to. Your support means more to me then you know. To my sister, who has always supported me. She pushed me to follow my dreams through my fear, and listened to every idea I had. This is for you.

I ONLY OWN JENNA AND JADE.

Happy closed the Nursery door softly and slowly walked down the hallway. Slipping off his cut and his boots, he made his way to Jenna's living room. Sighing as he sat down on the couch, He said " We did good. She's beautiful. Hard to believe she's mine. " Jenna came over and sat next to him curling her feet under her legs and laying her head on his shoulder. " I have pictures from the birth. Jake kinda went camera crazy. " Jenna said reaching over to the coffee table. Happy watched her every move. As she stretched her arm to grab the pictures, the back of her shirt rose, revealing her huge crow. Happy couldn't help but reach out and run his fingers over it. Jenna let out a low moan and pulled away. Handing him the photo album, she got up and went in the kitchen. Happy begin looking through the album. Jenna came back and sat down next to him holding two beers. "So, how long are you in Chicago for? " She asked him. " Just for the night. We leave for Vegas tomorrow. " Jenna looked disappointed. " Oh. " Was all she said.  
>Happy couldn't take it anymore. Having her this close after six months was doing strange things to his mind. " You know, Everyone in charming misses you. Why don't you come back with us? Jade can ride back in the car with Gemma, and you can get to know my bike all over again. " At first Jenna was gonna say no, but Jake's words were playing over and over in her head. " You have to go back sooner or later. " Jenna turned to Happy and said " What time are you guys leaving? " Happy said " I'm not sure yet. Lemme call Clay." As Happy spoke to Clay, Jenna Thought about the first time she held Jade after she born. " Babe? You listening? " Jenna snapped her head to look at Happy. " Sorry. Was just thinking about the first time I held jade. What did Clay say?" Jenna asked, putting her feet in Happy's lap. " He said we're leaving at noon and if you don't wanna come, I better tie your ass to the bike. " Happy said rubbing Jenna's feet. Jenna let out a small moan as Happy's fingers worked their magic. Suddenly she found herself being carried to her bedroom. Leaning down happy kissed her deeply making her toes curl. "It's been way to long. " happy said shutting the door with his foot.<p>

TWO DAYS LATER  
>As they reached the hotel in Vegas, Happy smirked. He had big plans for the next two days. He only hoped that Jenna wouldn't be to pissed at him after she realized what he had done. Grabbing Jenna's hand, They entered the hotel bar. He knew Jenna wasn't much of a drinker. It usually only took about 4 margaritas to get her totally plowed. When she was drunk, she was highly suggestible. After the third drink he put his plan in to motion. " You know what would be cool baby? " He asked her. " No, Baby. What would be cool?" Jenna slurred out. "If we got married right now. " he said kissing her neck. Suddenly Jenna jumped up and said " Fuck yeah! We should so do that. But I don't have a white dress. " Jenna said falling back into her seat. "That's ok babe. I called Gemma and she's bringing you one. " Jenna said " This is gonna be awesome!" Happy thought " Let's see if you still feel that way in the morning. "<p>

2 HOURS LATER

As Jenna, Happy, Clay and Gemma let the chapel and walked back to their hotel, Jenna stumbled and said " Happy, I don't feel so well " Right before she threw up all over the ground. Happy picked her up bridal style and carried her to the hotel. As they got into their room, Happy looked down and saw that Jenna had passed out. Taking off her dress he laid her down on the bed. Stripping out of all of his clothes, He lay down next to her and shut his eyes. As he slowly drifted off to sleep, he felt Jenna lay her head on his shoulder and her arm on his waist. The last thought he had was " this is how it should be."

THE NEXT DAY

Jenna sat straight up in bed, her head pounding. As she stumbled to the bathroom, She saw a white dress laying on the floor. As she picked it up, She realized it was the dress from her dream. Something glinted and caught her eye. Dropping the dress she realized that it wasn't a dream. On her left hand was the engagement ring she had left in charming.  
>Above it was a wedding ring. As Jenna got dressed, she thought of all the ways she was gonna kill Happy and where she could hide the body. Calling Gemma she asked her if she had seen Happy. Finding out he was in the room they were staying in, Jenna headed over there. Knocking on the door, Jenna was fuming. As the door opened and She saw Happy standing there, she lost it. She punched him right in the face and grabbed his arm and threw him into the wall. As Clay came to see what was going on, Jenna shoved him out of the room and slammed the door. Jenna walked over to the couch and sat down. Gemma slowly walked over to. " Your not gonna attack me if I sit down are you? " Gemma asked.<br>Jenna rolled her eyes. Gemma what happened last night? " Jenna asked her. Gemma said " You and Happy got married. Keep it down. Jade is sleeping in the other room. "  
>Jenna stood up and started to pace. Suddenly a light bulb went off over Gemma's head.<br>"You have no memory of last night do you?" Gemma asked her. Jenna scoffed. "Fucker got me drunk. You didn't notice I was three sheets to the wind? " Jenna snapped.  
>"Happy said you were nervous and had some drinks to take the edge off. " Gemma said.<br>Jenna plopped down on the sofa next to Gemma. " What do you wanna do?" Gemma asked her. "Oh, I'm gonna make him suffer. You wanna hear the funny thing? If he had just asked me outright instead of tricking me, I would have said yes. Now I have no memory of my wedding. " Jenna said angrily. Suddenly the door opened and Clay stuck his head in. " Is it safe for us to come in?" He asked Gemma. " It's safe for you to come in. Not so sure about Happy at the moment. " Gemma told him. "Why? You two just got married last night. " Clay said sitting down next to Jenna. " It seems that he kinda tricked her into it. He got her loaded knowing how suggestible she gets when she's told me that if he would have just asked her outright, she would have saiad yes. So now she's gonna make him pay. " Gemma recapped for Clay. Clay ran a hand over his face and muttered " What the hell is wrong with that boy?" Jenna pulled out her cell phone and called Jax. Getting up and going in the other room She spoke to him for a few minutes. " Jax says when we get back that me and Jade can crash at his place for however long we need, since he's basically living at Emily's house. " Jenna said walking back into the room and sitting down. "Gemma, can I ride the rest of the way back with you? I really don't wanna see happy right now. " Jenna said. "Sure baby. " Gemma told her. " Clay go tell Happy that me and Jenna and Jade are gonna leave in twenty minutes. And get her stuff please. " Clay sighed. " How did I get dragged into this? " He muttered as he left the room. " We voted and you lost!" Gemma called as the door closed.

BACK TO CHARMING

"So how long are you gonna make him suffer for? " Gemma asked Jenna. " Oh at least a week. " Jenna said as they passed the welcome to charming sign. " Long enough to make him realize that what he did was wrong. " Gemma looked at Jenna and said " I am so proud of you. " Jenna let out a snort as they pulled up to Jax's house. As they walked in, Jax walked around the corner. " I am so happy to see you. " He said pulling Jenna into a hug. " So he really got you drunk and tricked you into marrying him? " Jenna said " Ask your mother. She was there and remembers it better then I do. " Jaz raised an eyebrow. " I'm not even touching that one. Like I told you when you called me, you can stay here as long as you need. " Jenna sat down. " Thanks, but I'm only gonna need to stay here a week. Just long enough to make Happy suffer. " Jax barked out a laugh. "Oh Emily told me to tell you that if you need a sitter to call her. " Jax said as he left. " I should go to the garage. Damn office is probably neck deep in paperwork. " Gemma said picking up her purse. " Call me later. " Gemma said shutting the door. Jenna sighed as she fingered her rings. She understood why he did what he did, but she didn't like it.

THE NEXT DAY

Jenna knew she was gonna have to go to the garage sooner or later. Even though she was mad at him, She didn't wanna keep Jade from her father. As she walked out of the door, she heard the roar of a motorcycle. As Happy pulled into the driveway, Jenna felt her resolve crumbling away. She had missed him so much in the past two days, she had to stop herself from calling him 30 times. Jenna had a feeling that she was gonna be calling Emily soon. As Happy walked up to her, Jenna turned around and walked back into the house. Happy sighed as he heard Jenna lock the door. "Come on Jenna. I just wanna talk to you. No Sex. I promise. " he said leaning his head on the door. " I'm not worried about your willpower. I'm worried about mine. " Jenna said opening the door. Happy licked his lips as he saw what she was wearing. Skin tight black leather pants, knee high leather boots and a blood red halter top that revealed a fair amount of cleavage. Jenna groaned when she saw what Happy had on. A skin tight black wife beater and tight black jeans. She could tell he wasn't wearing underwear. He never did. Jenna groaned. " This is gonna be harder then I thought she said as he walked past her. Jenna pulled out her cell phone and called Emily to come pick up Jade so Jenna and Happy could talk. " This is gonna be a long day " Jenna thought, watching Happy's ass as he walked into the living room. Sighing, she followed Happy into the living room. " You can do this " Jenna chanted over and over in her head as she sat down on the couch, as far away from happy as she could get. Happy knew what Jenna was doing. He moved closer to her and watched as she tried to move farther away. Finally he was sitting right next to her, their legs touching. He watched as Jenna struggled to hold on to her resolve. As her will crumbled, she climbed onto his lap and begin kissing and sucking on his neck. Pulling back, she looked into his eyes and said " This doesn't change anything. You and me are still gonna have to have a talk. " All happy could do was nod as he grabbed her ass and picked her up and carried her into the bed room.


	3. A Shock To Your System: Beer And Pills

I ONLY OWN JENNA. JADE, EMILY AND CRYSTAL- WHO DEMANDED I PUT HER IN THE STORY. YOUR IN IT NOW. I'M STILL NOT A RABBIT.

TWO WEEKS LATER

"Calm down. It's gonna be fine. "Gemma said pulling into the lot. " It's just the last time I was here for a Friday night party, I left charming. "Jenna said, playing with her glove.

"It's gonna be different this time. Happy's not a idiot. He knows if he fucks up again, He'll never see you or jade again. " Gemma assured her. "I can not believe I let you talk me into this. " Jenna said, getting out of the car. " You didn't put up much of a fight. Jade is gonna be fine with Abel's nanny. " Gemma said dragging Jenna to the clubhouse. " you look great by the way. " Jenna was wearing Knee high leather boots, skin tight leather pants and a red one shoulder sparkly top with matching fingerless gloves. As Jenna walked in, Happy immediately made his way over to her. "I didn't think you were gonna make it. " He said leaning in and kissing her cheek. "Yeah well, Gemma didn't give me a choice. She practically shoved me into this outfit and dragged me out the door. " Jenna told him. Happy looked Jenna over and said "Remind me to thank her later. " Jenna's face grew hot. "And why aren't you gonna thank me? " she teased him. " Oh I'm gonna thank you repeatedly later, Happy said spanking her ass hard and walking away. Jenna groaned.

2 HOURS LATER

Jenna was getting tired. She had spoken to everyone here. Somewhere along the line, she had lost track of Happy. She just wanted to find him and go home to Jade. Doing one more scan of the room, she didn't see him. " Might as well check the dorms. " Jenna thought. As she walked down the hallway, she heard odd noises coming from Happy's room. As she cracked the door, She felt her blood start to boil. As she turned around to walk away. She thought " Not this time. " and kicked the door open. The sweet butt jumped up and ran over to the door and said " This is a closed party. " As Crystal tried to shut the door, Jenna's fist connect to her face. Crystal screamed and clutched her cheek. Tig came running and Jenna said " Hold the bitch. Don't let her leave. " Walking over to Happy, Who hadn't moved since Jenna came in, Jenna Said " Get up. " When Happy still didn't move, Jenna slapped him across the face. Still no response. Kneeling down next to him, Jenna checked to see if he was even breathing. Seeing that Happy was out cold, Jenna got up and walked over to Susie. Getting right in her face, Jenna said in a low voice "What did you do to him?" Susie didn't say anything. Tig stood behind her and grabbed her by the neck. "She asked you a question bitch " Tig said squeezing slightly.

Crystal squeaked out " I just gave him something to knock him out and keep him up. I was just about to ride him before you came in. " Jenna punched her right in the stomach and said to Tig " go put her in your room and go tell Clay what happened. " As Tig left the room Crystal said " it's not a big deal. It's not like he has an old lady. " Jenna crossed the room and grabbed Crystal's chin, forcing Crystal to look right in her eyes. " He does have an old lady. " Jenna told her turning around and lifting her hair to show Crystal her neck tattoo. As Tig dragged Crystal out of the room, Everyone in the bar could hear her screaming.

20 MINUTES LATER

After checking Happy out and making sure he was gonna be ok, Jenna and Gemma went into Tig's room. Walking in, they saw that Tig had tied her hands and feet to a chair. Pulling out Happy's bag of tricks, Jenna pulled the gag out of her mouth. " What did you think you were gonna get out of what you did tonight? " Jenna asked her. Crystal started blubbering. " I swear, I didn't know he had an old lady. I just thought that maybe if he knocked me up, I could stop being a sweet butt and finally have some respect around here. " Jenna raised an eyebrow and pulled out a razor sharp scalpel. Turning to Gemma, Jenna said " You may wanna leave. This is gonna get messy." Crystal's eyes widened and she passed out. Jenna sighed and put the scalpel down. "It's no fun when they pass out. " Jenna said sitting down on the dresser to wait for Crystal to wake up. " Might as well wait for Happy to wake up anyway. " Jenna said to Gemma. Jenna walked across the hall and slipped down to her panties and curled up next to Happy. Putting her head on his shoulder and her arm on his waist, she drifted off to sleep.

THE NEXT MORNING

Jenna groaned as she felt Happy start to move under her arm. As she slowly sat up, She saw one of Happy's eyes open. "How fucking wasted did I get last night? My head is pounding like a motherfucker. "Happy ground out, cupping both hands to his head, trying to block the sunlight out. " oh, you didn't have much to drink. The beer isn't why you feel like warmed over shit. It's what was in the beer that's making you feel like this. " Jenna told him. Happy looked at her in confusion. " The beer was drugged. I came in just in time to keep Crystal from taking advantage of the two kinds of drugs she gave you. " Jenna told him, reaching for the aspirin. " What did she give me? " Happy asked, taking the bottle from her. " Well, best I can tell, She gave you something to knock you out and something to keep you up. If you know what I mean." Jenna said, getting up and pulling her clothes on. Happy's eyes got big. " are you trying to tell me-" Jenna cut him off. "That she was trying to use you to climb the ladder? Yes." Happy stood up and pulled on his jeans. "Where is she? " He asked. " I have her across the hall tied to a chair in Tig's room, which means she's now scarred for life. " Jenna chuckled, walking out of the room. Opening the door, she saw Crystal still tied to the chair. " Oh good. Your awake. Now we can pick up where we left off last night. " Jenna said picking up the scalpel and walking over to her. Crystal's eyes got wide and she struggled against the tape that was holding her to the chair. " Please. I'm sorry. I didn't know he had an old lady. " Crystal said. "And that makes a difference how? " Jenna asked her slicing a gash across Crystal's arm. Crystal screamed. "It doesn't. " Crystal cried out, still trying to get away. "You know, fighting is only gonna make this worse. " Jenna said slashing a gash along Crystal's chest. Crystal screamed and started sobbing. "Please stop. I'll leave here and you'll never see me again. " Jenna smirked. "You're right about that. You will leave here and I will never see you again. But first we're gonna have some fun. " Jenna said, walking over and shutting the door. Suddenly the most horrific screams could be heard all the way out in the parking lot. Tig smirked. He knew exactly what Jenna was doing. " Alright no one here is on break! Get your asses back to work! " Tig yelled as the screaming got louder. Tig groaned as he realized his room was gonna be a bloody mess by the time Jenna got done having her fun with Crystal. " Oh well. That's what the prospects are for, " He thought going back to work, knowing full well what happened to people who brooke up Jenna's fun. " It's not like she's gonna kill her. She's just gonna make an example out of her so the other sweet butts don't try to pull this shit. " He thought sliding back under the car he was working on.

TWO HOURS LATER

The screaming had finally stopped. As Jenna walked out of the room, Happy came out of his dorm. Seeing her work had been a new experience. But all the screaming was hurting his still pounding head, so about an hour ago he haad went to his room to try to get some rest. Seeing Jenna walking towards him, slightly bloody he said "So I take it fun time is over. As Jenna walked into the room and stripped out of her slightly bloody clothes, Happy felt himself get even harder. Walking to the bathroom, Jenna looked over her shoulder and said to him " Are you coming or what? " Happy ran in the room as fast as he could and practically ripped off his jeans and picked Jenna up and threw her over his shoulder and ran into the bathroom. Jenna's giggles could be heard through out the club house, as well as her loud moans and Happy's grunts.

3 HOURS LATER.

As Happy watched the prospects clean up Tig's room, He couldn't help but feel immensely proud of Jenna. Given their history, she have just assumed that he was cheating on her again, but she kept a cool head and realized what was going on. As he watched miles scrub the blood off the floor, a thought suddenly popped into his mind. " Damn I love that girl, and it's clear by the state of this room that she loves me as well. How did I get so lucky?" Happy was Broken away from his thoughts by a pair of small warm arms wrapping around his waist. Looking down, he saw Jenna looking up at him. " Penny for your thoughts. " Jenna teased. Happy let out a snort." I'll have you know that my thoughts are worth more then a penny." he told her, cupping her ass. " Oh really? Fine. I'll give you a nickel" Jenna said lightly running her hand over the front of his jeans. Happy let out a low moan and tipped his head against the door." Now I'm thinking that if you keep that up, I'm gonna have to take you back to the room and ravish you again. Jenna smirked. "And what if I do this? " Jenna asked slowly sticking her hand down the front of his jeans. " Happy let out a half moan/half groan.. " Woman, you are playing with fire. " He warned her. Jenna smirked as Happy finally noticed what she was wearing. A black reaper shirt. Reaching around he slipped a hand under the bottom of the shirt. Realizing that she had no panties on, he got even harder. " Woman, What have I told you? "He asked her, raising his eyebrow. Jenna stopped and thought for a minute. " Never wear white after labor day?" she asked him, a small smile playing on her lips. " Never wear white after labor day? " He echoed her. " What the fuck does that even mean? Happy asked rubbing small circles on her ass. Jenna shrugged. " Fuck if I know. " She said running her nails over his rock hard package with a devilish smirk. " Woman you are gonna get it. " He warned her letting out another half moan half groan, loving the feel of what she was doing to him. Jenna smirked. " Promises, Promises." She said. Suddenly happy picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Jenna let out a squeal as he lifted her shirt and smacked her bare ass and bit her right ass cheek. " You should know by now. I always keep my promises." Happy said walking into the room and kicking the door shut as Jenna let out a peal of laughter.


	4. Three Bikers And A Toddler

I WISH I COULD TAKE CREDIT FOR THIS CHAPTER, BUT THE IDEA CAME FROM ONE OF MY REVIWERS. DAUGHTEROFANARCHY, THIS IS FOR YOU

I STILL ONLY OWN JENNA AND JADE

2 YEARS LATER

As Happy changed the oil on a car, he groaned as he heard his cell ringing. Sliding out from under the car, he opened it and said " Hello. " Listening to Jenna, He said " I'll be right there." snapping his phone shut, he walked over to the office to let Gemma know that he was leaving for a few hours. Pulling up to His and Jenna's new house, he walked in. " Jenna!" He called. Jenna came from around the corner and said " Good, you're here. I have to go. " Handing him the toddler. The look on Happy's face was pure panic. "Where r you going? " Happy asked her, awkwardly holding Jade. "I just have some errands I need to run, and Emily's not able to watch her. " Jenna told him. "Well can't she go with you? "Happy asked her. " Have you ever tried to run errands with a squirming two year old? " Jenna asked him with a raised eyebrow. " No, I have not." Happy was forced to admit. "That's what I thought. If she gets hungry, her food is on the counter. I'll be back soon. " Jenna said giving both of them a kiss. As Jenna walked out the door, She heard Happy let out a sigh.

20 MINUTES LATER.

Happy was going out of his mind. Why he thought having a kid was a good idea, He no longer knew. Jade was getting into everything. She had even pulled the curtains down. Happy was slowly losing his mind. Pulling out his cell phone, He called Tig.

10 MINUTES LATER.

The door opened and Tig and Chibs walked in. "So what's the problem?" Tig asked Happy as he rounded the corner. Stopping dead in his tracks, he saw the funniest thing he had ever seen in his life. Tig quickly pulled out his cell phone and snapped like ten pictures and emailed them to himself in case Happy broke his phone. Barking out a laugh, Tig and chibs sat down next to Happy. Tig couldn't help it. Turning to Happy he asked with a straight face " How much for a lap dance babe? " Happy growled. " It was the only way to make her stop crying. " Happy snapped. Happy was wearing a pink princess dress, a tiara, earrings, a necklace and high heels. His face was covered in badly put on make up. Bright blue eye shadow, red blush and orange lipstick. "If you two ever tell anyone about this, I will kill you. And it will hurt. A lot. " Chibs let out a snort. " Now, is that anyway for a lady to talk? " Happy growled. " Settle down." Tig said. " Don't get your panties in a bunch. " Tig said. "Oh so you think this is funny? " Happy asked. "Pretty much" Tig and chibs said. Happy nodded and walked over to Jade.

30 MINUTES LATER

" I told you not to make fun of him. " Chibs said to Tig. Tig looked at chibs and said " Shut up. This is all your fault. " Happy let out a loud laugh and started snapping pictures of both of them. Chibs was wearing a Yellow strapless dress with matching heels. He also had on the exact same Jewelry Happy did. Chibs' makeup was orange eye shadow, purple blush and bright red lipstick. Ti was wearing a Orange strapless dress. Bright orange lipstick, red blush and Yellow eye shadow. Turning to Happy he said " Your daughter is a demon, You know that right? " Happy barked out a laugh. " Hey, you're the one that thought it was funny. " Happy shrugged." So, how much for a lap dance? " Happy asked echoing Tig's earlier words. Tig growled. Suddenly Jade started to cry. " I wanna play tea party daddy. " She said walking up to Happy. Happy groaned. "Do we have to play tea party with you? " He asked his daughter. Jade stopped and thought about it for a minute.

" Uh huh. " Jade said nodding her head. " I wanna play tea party or Barbie's. " She informed him. Happy let out an evil chuckle. " Go get your Barbie's baby. Uncle Tig will play with you." he told her. " YAY! " Jade yelled running to the table and pulling out her Barbie's. Tig froze as Jade walked over and handed him a Barbie. " I hate you fucking much right now. " Tig mouthed to Happy, As Jade dragged him over to the coffee table. Happy let a short laugh as he pulled out his cell phone and took more pictures. Suddenly Jade stood up and said " Daddy. I need to go potty. " Happy froze and looked at chibs. Chibs sighed and stood up. " Come on baby. I'll take you to the bathroom. " chibs told her. Jade looked at chibs and said " Mommy always helps me. I can't do it alone. " Chibs ran a hand over his face. Suddenly Jade yelled " Stop it. Your messing up your make up. " Chibs pulled his hand away and looked at it. Covering his hand was a mess of orange, purple and red. Happy pointed his cell phone at chibs' face and snapped a picture. Taking Jade's hand, Chibs led her to the bathroom. Tig stood up and started to walk over to Happy. Suddenly he slipped on his dress and fell face first, slamming his head on to the floor. Happy laughed so loud, Chibs came running from the bathroom. " What happened? " Chibs asked Happy. Happy was laughing so hard, He couldn't answer Chibs. Clutching his stomach with one hand, He held up his phone with the other. As the video played, Chibs started laughing so hard, tears ran down his face. Walking back to the bathroom, He called back " Be careful Tig. High heels are a bitch! " As Tig sat down next to happy on the couch, He said, " That's it. I am never having anymore kids. I'm going to the hospital tomorrw and getting snipped. " Happy turned and looked at him and said " Why? Little girls are so much fun. " Reaching behind him, Happy pulled out a Barbie doll just as Chibs walked around the corner. Shoving it in Tig's face, Tig screamed like a little girl, Got up and tried to run away, only to slip on his dress again, slamming face first into the floor. Happy and chibs laughed so hard that they couldn't breathe. Suddenly Happy's phone rang. Looking at the caller I.d, he flipped it open. " Hey baby, how are your errands going?" listening to Jenna's response Happy said " How much longer are you gonna be? "

Suddenly Tig ripped the phone out of Happy's hand and put it to his ear. " Your daughter is a demon" He growled in to the phone, handing it back to Happy. " no, everything's fine. Jade made him play with Barbie dolls. " Happy said with a laugh. " So how much longer are you gonna be? " Happy asked again. " Another hour? Happy asked raising his eyebrows. " And what exactly are you doing? " He asked her, Running a hand over his head. " You know I don't like surprises. " Happy reminded Jenna. " Alright, But it better be worth it. I love you to. " Happy said closing his phone. Turning to Tig, Happy said " She told me to tell you that it's normal for little girls to play with dolls. And that you shouldn't be such a pussy. And that if you call Jenna a demon again, She's gonna kick every square inch of your ass. " Tig snorted. " I'm not scared of your woman. " happy said " You should be. She has a lot of dolls in storage and she knows where you sleep." Tig's eyes widened." you don't really think she would do that again do you? " Tig asked Happy, desperation on his face. " I still have nightmares about waking up surrounded by dolls. Dolls that stared at me with blank faces and dead eyes. " Tig shuddered. Happy shrugged. " If I were you, I wouldn't piss her off. " Chibs said coming back and sitting down. " Where's Jade? " Happy asked him. " Oh Jenna called me and told me that it was time for her nap. " Chibs said, putting his feet up on the coffee table. " Excellent. " Happy said reaching for the remote. " Let's see what's on the TV.

20 MINUTES LATER.

Jade walked out into the living room. "Daddy. " She said getting the attention of all three men. Tig took on look at her and walked as fast as he could in to the kitchen. She was carrying a doll bigger then she was. " Daddy, There's a monster in my closet. " Happy's head snapped over to look at Jade. Standing up, Happy ran his hand over the top of the TV. Pulling out a gun, He walked over to Jade and picked her up. Walking into her room, he set her on the bed and opened her closet door. Looking inside he saw nothing. Turning to Jade he said, " Honey there's nothing in here. Let's go in the living room and watch TV until your mama gets home. " Picking her up, he carried her out to the living room. Setting her down on the couch he asked her " What do you wanna watch? " Crawling into Happy's lap Jade said " I wanna watch cartoons. " Turing cartoons on Happy laid his head on the back of the couch. Suddenly Jade said " I don't wanna watch cartoons no more. I wanna play dolls with uncle Tig some more. " Happy bit back a laugh as Tig slowly made his way out of the kitchen and back into the living room. Kneeling down, Tig asked her " Are you aure that you wanna play dollies? " Jade nodded her head. Sighing, Tig took her hand and led her to the little table covered with dolls. Tig sighed and thought to himself " I'm am so having nightmares tonight. Oh well. Still beats waking up to a room full of dolls staring at me. " Tig shuddered as he reached down and picked up a doll. From his prone position on the couch chibs let out a loud snore and rolled over, facing Happy. Happy looked down at the coffee table and saw a black permanent marker. Getting a devilish smirk on his face, Happy reached for the marker.

20 MINUTES LATER

As Jenna walked in the door, She was greeted by a sight she never thought she would see. Three of the baddest bikers she knew wearing women's dresses jewelry and make up, all sitting at a tiny table playing tea party. As she walked closer, She saw a doll in Tig's lap. Jenna raised an eyebrow. "And exactly what did I walk in on? " Tig jumped up and swatted the doll away. " Your daughter is a demon. " He told her going to the bathroom to wash his face and put his clothes back on. As chibs turned around to face Jenna, She fell over laughing. "What's so funny? Haven't you ever seen a grown man in drag? " Chibs asked her raising his eyebrows. " Chibs, Have you looked in a mirror? Jenna said through her giggles. As chibs walked into the bathroom, He shouted " You farcking arseholes! This isn't gonna come off anytime soon is it? " Chibs said walking back into the living room make up free and in his clothes. On his forehead was a giant penis. Happy and Tig barked out a laugh. " That's what you get for falling asleep right next to a permanent marker " Happy told him with a shrug. " Oh babe, you should see the pictures and video I have. " Happy told her giving her a kiss. " So what was so important that you had to rush out right away and do? " Happy asked her after Tig and Chibs left. " Oh I had to go get my hair done and do some shopping" Jenna said walking away. Happy just stared at her in shock.

I WILL BE DOING A THIRD STORY. I JUST WANNA FINISH MY TIG STORY FIRST.


End file.
